


Hot

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tea, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, aka they use Ed's mask to tie his wrists, also, also kinda since Oz is on the phone and receiving oral sex, gosh these tags are not specific enough, just tryna warn people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 24. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this a little voice was like, “also Ed is trans.” and I was like, “oh, is he? cool.” It didn’t change anything really, but it did create a different meaning to some lines I had written about Edward’s past and his voice, which was interesting looking back. 
> 
> As a side note: i know taking testosterone makes your voice drop permanently, but i like to think that Edward would still try to drop his pitch even more to try and be intimidating like he did on the show (i say try because he did it for a little while and he seems to have given up, good move Cory). I wrote those lines before deciding he was going to be trans in this but it still fit very nicely with that headcanon of mine so i went with it.

It isn’t often that Edward finds himself in the midst of a scuffle. Nowadays, he can keep himself distanced from his enemies. The barrier of puzzles and wordplay he employs between his person and his schemes affords him a measure of safety. He’s been playing this game for years, and the GCPD had yet to catch up to him, yet tonight has led to an unexpected surprise in the form of a gaggle of teenagers who have seen fit to rob him of his bounty.

Him. The Riddler.

Despite the offense the situation brings him, he does have a somewhat lingering fear of teenagers stemming from his experiences with bullying in high school. There is no good reason to fear them now, but that’s the trick about conditioning. It persists, reasonable or unreasonable.

Edward deals with the would-be muggers in swift and decisive fashion, and the encounter no longer bothers him hours later when he finally returns home (after leaving a trail of misleading riddles and clues as he circles, doubles back and circles again to cover his trail and the secret location of their home).

“Oswald?” he calls, pushing the front door open. Their house is located in the suburbs of Gotham: a Victorian style with a large lawn that drives Ivy to tears every time she sees the groundskeeper watering it. Unfortunately, Oswald is a lawn man, and this likely will not change. Edward is a fan of the idea of cultivating a hedge maze. In fact, he’d been very close to acquiring one after appealing to Oswald’s interest in Victorian styles, but not quite close enough.

Distantly, he hears his husband shouting over the phone, voice teetering on the edge of something between a screech and a growl, as only Oswald can ever seem to manage. Edward has found that his own attempts to scream his enemies into submission are not so successful. While he can lower his pitch at mid-range volumes, any louder shatters his illusion of having a deep voice and merely becomes comical as a follow-up. Oswald makes no effort to disguise his voice as Edward sometimes attempts, he doesn’t need to. Oswald is fearsome to those who have something to fear from him in any tone.

Oswald slams the phone into the cradle just as Edward leans against the doorway, a fond smile spreading slowly on his face. He wonders how he should announce himself.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Oswald snaps without turning around, residual anger from his previous conversation leaking into his tone. Edward doesn’t take it personally, dropping his bounty in the doorway.

“I missed you,” he says, the heels of his shoes tapping across the hardwood floors. Oswald’s shoulders slump a bit, the tension easing out just from the sound of Edward’s voice. 

“How did it go?” Oswald asks, the change in tone noticeable from before.

“Almost without a hitch. There was a group of children who attempted to rob me.” Oswald finally turns around, eyes passing over him with a look of concern. “ _Attempted_ being the key term in that sentence.”

Oswald allows himself to chuckle at the inanity of the situation along with Edward, satisfied that he’s unharmed. He steps closer and brushes a thumb over Edwards cheekbone, steadying himself with a hand on Edward’s shoulder as he rises onto his tip-toes to kiss him. Their lips have only just brushed against one another when the shill tone of the phone ringing interrupts them. Edward steps away.

“You should get that,” he says, knowing it’s likely related to the previous call. Oswald frowns and picks it up.

“What?” he snaps, shoulders scrunching together again. Edward sighs, laying his hands on them and soothing the tension there as Oswald screams into the phone, his words echoing through the house. Edward leans his ear close to the phone and listens in as he massages Oswald’s shoulders. The man on the other end of the line is clearly desperate not to upset the Penguin, and failing miserably due to his incompetence. It is so hard to find good help these days. Oswald rages a final parting threat to “kill every one of them” into the phone, slamming it down again. He huffs, shoulders rising with it.

“You know, I don’t think that I’ve ever mentioned it,” Edward says, purring into his ear. Oswald quirks a brow at him over his shoulder and turns, hands coming up to rest on Edward’s hips.

“Mentioned what?” Edward slips his arms around Oswald’s shoulders and sidles closer, bending to whisper into Oswald’s ear.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He takes Oswald’s earlobe into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. When he pulls back, Oswald is most certainly not red-faced with anger. 

Edward smirks and brushes his nose against Oswald’s, voice husky as he tells him, “You need an outlet for all that anger and adrenaline.”

Edward kisses him, and Oswald responds aggressively, their teeth clashing as he licks into Edward’s mouth and lays claim to every corner of it, as if he simply can’t get enough. Edward moans and digs his fingers into Oswald’s back, the anticipation that comes with Oswald’s mood doing just as much for him as the kissing.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Edward promises him, briefly pausing the kiss. Oswald makes a noise like a growl and reconnects their lips, leading Edward back around the desk. Oswald sits back in his office chair and lets Edward settle himself comfortably over him, reaching for the tie that holds Edward’s domino mask in place. Edward tellingly crosses his arms behind his back as Oswald removes it.

“You’re sure?” Oswald asks, resting his hands on Edward’s hips to balance him.

“I wouldn’t ask for something I didn’t want,” Edward says, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Go ahead… unless you not in the mood?” Oswald’s eyes flash.

“I’m in the mood.” He kisses at Edward’s neck as he binds his wrists, strong hands sure as he winds the material of the mask around them and ties it off. Edward whimpers and shifts in his lap, Oswald’s tongue leaving scorching marks as he plants wet kisses up and down his throat. Oswald relents, pushing Edward back and off his lap until he’s standing before him. He slides a hand down his stomach and cups himself through his trousers, squeezing the bulge there. Edward’s lips part as he watches, Oswald undoing his belt and unzipping his fly moments later. Oswald cups himself again, teasing, and Edward notices a darker patch on his briefs that makes his mouth water. He drops lightly to his knees, shuffling forward so he’s between Oswald’s spread legs.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Oswald asks, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He finally pulls his cock free, and Edward hums in agreement, licking his lips. Stroking himself, Oswald asks him, “Want a taste?”

Edward nods enthusiastically and leans forward, licking over the head of Oswald’s cock and then taking it into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste of Oswald on his tongue. Oswald fists a hand in his hair, preparing to push him down the length of it.

The phone rings.

Moving his head back in defeat and mentally cursing his misfortune and whomever was calling at a time like this, Edward is surprised to find Oswald’s hand resisting the motion, holding his mouth in place on his cock. He peers up through his lashes, but Oswald’s face is pensive and unreadable. The phone is still ringing.

“Keep going,” Oswald decides, taking his hand out of Edward’s curls and picking up the phone. Edward feels a hot flush go through him at the thought of Oswald using his mouth to pleasure himself while he takes an important call, the person on the other end of the line none the wiser to Edward’s debauchery. He resolves to make this the most difficult phone call of Oswald’s life, employing every trick he knows. Normally, he uses his hands for maximum effect, at least in some part. Whether he was stroking the base of Oswald’s cock or pushing his foreskin up to play with, gently handling his balls by tugging or squeezing or just cupping them in his hand… He’ll have to make do. 

Oswald is speaking on the phone now, and it sounds entirely too coherent for Edward’s taste. He takes Oswald halfway, sealing his lips around his cock and pulling back until he’s right below the head. Sneaking his tongue out, he licks over the tip of Oswald’s cock.

“Make- _ah_ \- make certain that—” Not a strong enough reaction. He keeps going, flicking his tongue delicately over the tip, back and forth. Oswald becomes accustomed to the sensation, and that’s when Edward pulls off with a wet pop, nibbling at his foreskin.

“Don’t—” Oswald hisses and fists a hand in Edward’s hair, tipping his head back and bucking his hips a little, “don’t let that bastard cut in to the supply—” Better. He goes down on him again, licking up the underside of his cock, the thick vein pulsing there. Coming to the head again, he sneaks his tongue between the head and his foreskin, swirling his tongue around it.

“I want you to- _fuck_.” Oswald pulls the phone away from his mouth and grunts, tightening his grip on Edward’s hair.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says. Edward stares up at him through his lashes, his wide brown eyes the very picture of innocence. He sucks, cheeks hollowing around Oswald’s cock. Oswald groans at the sight and brings the phone back to his ear. “My apologies. I want you to—”

Edward is pleased with what he’s accomplished so far, but feels as though he could do better. Oswald is detailing who he wants where, what is going and when, but his eloquence and clarity is a direct affront to Edward’s cocksucking talents. He takes Oswald deeper into his mouth, into his throat, swallowing around him. His nose is pressed into Oswald’s curls, and Oswald doesn’t move an inch. He knows better by now. Looking up, Edward can see that a vein has appeared in his forehead. He’s ceased speaking into the phone, jaw clenched tight from the effort of remaining still so as not to hurt Edward. Edward swallows again, testing him, but Oswald is resolute. He bobs his head a few times with the same result, eventually deciding to get some air and gasping when Oswald’s thick length slips from his mouth.

Oswald takes this as an opportunity to continue speaking without distraction, and Edward quickly seizes upon it. He takes Oswald between his lips again as he did before, pulling his foreskin back over the head. Oswald is much harder now, making it a little more difficult than before, but he manages. Sneaking his tongue beneath the fold of skin once more, he focuses his attention on the underside of Oswald’s glans, teasing him there and carefully letting his lower teeth drag over sensitive foreskin. Oswald moans loudly, _right into the phone_ , and Edward has his victory. Hurriedly, Oswald tries to explain himself.

“No, it’s just… my leg! Hold on a moment.” He puts the phone on the desk and pulls Edward up, back into his lap. Kissing Edward deeply, he tastes himself in his mouth and groans. “I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea.”

“Because you know it turns me on?” Edward asks, raising his brows. Oswald smiles fondly and pecks him on the lips.

“You’re such an exhibitionist,” Oswald teases. “Well, I do need to finish this call without you finishing me off, so if you wouldn’t mind—” Edward kisses him and sinks back onto the floor, taking Oswald’s cock into his mouth again without prompting. Oswald retrieves the phone from the desk and pets his hair while Edward waits patiently. He does nothing to try and arouse him further, carefully swallowing around his length from time to time merely to keep from drooling. Finally, Oswald dismisses his caller with a threat, or perhaps it’s a promise. Edward thinks the difference is all semantics, anyways. Oswald is riled again from the call, but his fingers are still gentle in Edward’s hair. He pulls Edward off his cock, stroking his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re too good at that.” Edward catches his thumb in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it and then pursing his lips before releasing it with a pop, a crude parody of his earlier ministrations.

“You love it,” Edward quips, winking at him. Oswald pulls him to his feet again and rises out of his chair, crowding Edward back against the desk. Edward grips the edge in his bound hands, nearly toppling over it onto his back with the force of Oswald’s advance.

“I want these off,” he hisses, undoing Edward’s belt and trousers like they’ve done him some deep and personal offense. He casts Edward’s belt onto the floor with a look of disgust and then pulls his pants apart, tugging them down to his knees. Oswald pauses at his boxers, pressing his hand over Edward’s crotch and rubbing him through them, the delightful friction from the material making Edward buck his hips into Oswald’s hand, seeking more of it. Oswald smirks, likely feeling how wet Edward is for him already. Sucking Oswald off was not an entirely one-sided arrangement for him. He got off knowing that he was the only one who pleasured Oswald that way, the only one who could ruffle his feathers and destroy his composure with merely a flick of his tongue. Finally, Oswald stops teasing him, pulling his boxers down his knees to join his trousers. Oswald presses two fingers to Edward’s mouth with the command, “Get them wet.”

Edward happily complies, running his tongue over Oswald’s digits and moaning around them to see Oswald’s reaction.  He flushes at Edward’s erotic display, Edward growing equally excited with the anticipation of having Oswald’s thick fingers inside of him very soon. Oswald pulls them free, kissing him while his digits move between Edward’s legs and delve between them. He can tell that he’s dripping wet already from the way Oswald groans into his mouth. Edward has never felt the urge to hide how eager he is to take Oswald’s cock, not when the effect it has on Oswald is so immediate and so _satisfying_ to him. Oswald circles his finger, teasing him, moving back and forth between his legs. Edward whines and breaks the kiss, eyes squeezing shut in frustration. He grinds down onto it, the sensation nowhere near enough for him right now. Oswald relents, pressing his finger inside of Edward and curling it just the way he likes, kissing down Edward’s throat and then at the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Oswald continues curling his finger, his other hand moving to undo Edward’s tie. He tugs it free and hastily switched his attentions to Edward’s shirt, pulling at buttons until he can comfortably kiss at Edward’s collarbones. A second finger joins the first. Edward cries out and tosses his head back, wanting nothing more than for Oswald to—

“Get on with it and _get inside me_.” Oswald smirks, removing his fingers and turning Edward around, bending him over the desk. Edward presses his cheek against the cool wood, feeling feverish in his suit jacket. Oswald kisses the back of his neck, running his cock between Edward’s legs teasingly, getting it wet. Edward moans lightly and rolls his hips back against him, the slide of Oswald against him stimulating his clitoris ever so gently and nowhere near enough. Since they first began to explore intimacy in their relationship, they’ve both exclusively referred to Edward’s clit as his cock, as he’d requested. Right now, Edward’s cock is so hard he’s on the verge of begging Oswald to just _touch_ him there and get him off already. Oswald presses the head of his cock right against his entrance, teasing again.

“You’re so wet,” he drawls, prolonging Edward’s torment. “So eager for it.”

“Oswald, _please_.” Oswald smacks his ass, making Edward gasp and quiver. He’d not been expecting that, and Oswald likely knew it. 

“Maybe you deserve to be teased as well,” Oswald says, clearly enjoying having Edward at his mercy. Hands tied, legs spread, exposed and bent over Oswald’s desk. Edward can’t deny that he relishes the thrill of being in this position, but he’s _aching_ to have Oswald inside of him, leaving him less able to appreciate his predicament than he usually might.

“You _asked_ for that,” Edward whines, pushing back on Oswald’s cock to try and take him. For a moment it feels like Oswald is pushing inside, and Edward sighs in relief, believing he’s going to get what he wants. His cock slips free when Edward increases the pressure, sliding between his legs again. He groans in disappointment and lets his head fall onto the wood with a thunk.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Oswald says. “Lie back on the desk.” Edward isn’t sure what this means, but he obeys anyways, putting his bound hands under the small of his back so he can lay somewhat comfortably on top of them. Oswald sits back in his chair, and Edward is just about ready to scream in frustration because _what are you doing_ when Oswald rolls it forward and licks him from his asshole to his cock.

Edward jolts and gasps, bucking his hips into Oswald’s face. Mouth still comically wide, he stares down at Oswald in shock. Oswald merely smirks and gets to work eating him out. His fingers carefully press back into Edward’s heat, scissoring and curling _perfectly_ while Oswald laves his tongue over Edward’s cock. Edward is gasping and incoherent at in his ministrations in seconds, squirming and panting beneath him. It takes no time at all for Oswald to undo him, Edward moaning as his climax crashes over him, soaking Oswald’s clever fingers with it. Oswald continues fucking him with his fingers, faster than before, pressing harder and deeper. He sucks on Edward’s cock, lips and tongue working over him while he builds up a second orgasm on the waves of the first. It’s a much bigger crescendo to the peak, Oswald’s sure strokes working to make lighting pool in his belly, building a charge that licks up his spine with every quirk and curl of digits and tongue. When he comes it feels like he’s a live wire, the electricity Oswald has been steadily creating firing through his nerves all at once, white hot and incredible in its intensity. His back bows and he screams, crying Oswald’s name and clenching around his fingers. 

Oswald gently keeps up the motions of hand, Edward shuddering and panting beneath him from the strength of his climax. He pulls his fingers free and stands when Edward tells him to _stop, too much_ , bending over Edward’s shaking form and kissing him. Edward tastes himself on Oswald’s lips, groaning. He’s certainly not done yet, not when Oswald is still hard and pressing against him. He just needs a moment. Edward pushes up onto his elbows, sucking on Oswald’s tongue and kissing him for a long while, until he feels the shivers running down his thighs subside. Abruptly, he ends the kiss, sliding off the desk and standing before Oswald, doing his best to seem somewhat composed despite his still trembling and disheveled state.

“You still seem tense,” Edward casually remarks, leaning closer and licking the shell of his ear. “I promised to help with that.” He turns and bends over the desk, presenting himself to Oswald in the same position Oswald had put him in before. Spreading his legs, he rolls his hips against Oswald, grinding his heat back onto his cock. Oswald groans, finally, _finally_ putting his hands on Edward’s hips. He takes hold of his cock in one hand, pushing against Edward’s wet and well-fucked hole. Edward gasps as he pushes inside, hot and perfect and filling every inch of him _just right_.

“You feel so good,” Oswald groans, pressing his forehead between Edward’s shoulder blades. “I won’t last.”

“Neither will I,” Edward whimpers, rolling his hips and moaning. Oswald is the only person Edward has ever allowed to touch him here, the only one he trusts. Oswald has never seen him as anything less than a man, and because of that, Edward has no hesitations about making love this way. Being with Oswald like this… something that feels so good and so right couldn’t _possibly_ be wrong. He never feels wrong having Oswald inside of him; he feels whole. He feels _loved_.

“I love you,” Oswald gasps, dragging his cock slowly out of Edward, always so careful not to hurt him when they start out.

“I love you too,” Edward says, eyes squeezing shut. He bites his lip, concentrating on the incredible feeling of having Oswald inside of him. They’ve done this scores of times, and both the thrill and the pleasure of the act have yet to diminish. Oswald presses in again, steady and with such care Edward’s heart feels like it’s bursting. Increasing the pace in small increments, Oswald eventually begins driving into him with abandon. While admittedly rougher than their usual pace, Edward had been hoping for a _bit_ more after witnessing Oswald’s earlier ire.

“Harder,” he demands, shoving back onto Oswald’s thrusts as best he can with his hands bound. “ _Give it to me._ I can take it.” Oswald growls and lunges into him with considerably more force than before. He takes hold of Edward’s bound arms, using them to pull Edward back onto his cock without slowing the strength or depth of his pace for even a moment. Edward subsequently loses the ability to demand more, his only vocalizations a breathy string of ‘ _oh oh oh oh_ ’ with every hard snap of Oswald’s hips into him.

“I’m close,” Oswald says, voice markedly strained. He lets go of Edward’s arms and pushes a hand into his hair, curls damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He pulls, Edward’s back arching into a perfect bow in reaction. Edward can’t hold the position for long, and Oswald doesn’t make him, lowering him back onto the desk when the trembling in his abdomen from the strain of holding himself upright without the use of his arms becomes evident. He keeps his hand in Edward’s hair, bending over his back and kissing Edward’s shoulders as his thrusts become shorter and more erratic, chasing his orgasm.

“ _Touch me_ ,” Edward whimpers, the heat and ecstasy of Oswald rutting into him only needing just that _little bit more_ to send him tumbling over the edge. Oswald licks his fingers and reaches down between his legs, stroking Edward’s cock in time with his thrusts. Edward cries out helplessly as Oswald brings him to another climax, feeling himself spasm around Oswald’s cock as the white heat of the building supernova in his stomach collapses in on itself and then expands throughout his body, sparks dancing in the corners of his eyes. Oswald fucks him through it, pressing his forehead between Edward’s shoulder blades and following him several quick thrusts later, Edward’s tight heat still pulsing around his cock as he comes inside of him. His fingers continue rubbing between Edward’s legs as Edward shakes beneath him, circling his hips as the last aftershocks of both their orgasms subside.

Oswald presses his lips to Edward’s shoulders, butterfly kisses peppered over the scars Edward carries there. Clumsy fingers pull at his bound wrists, undoing the knot there. He rests over Edward another moment, stroking his sides, then pulls free. Edward is left aching and empty but thoroughly well-fucked, and he supposes it’s a fair trade. Oswald sits back in his chair and pulls Edward with him. He arranges Edward across his lap, legs thrown over the arm of the chair, pants still around his ankles. Edward can feel Oswald’s release dripping between his thighs, protesting lightly that it will get on Oswald’s trousers as Oswald settles him into position. Oswald shushes him and kisses him, fingers carefully massaging the red marks on Edward’s wrists from when he couldn’t quite help but strain against his bonds in the throes of passion and pleasure.

“You’re alright?” Oswald asks, kissing over his cheek.

“That was amazing,” Edward earnestly replies, effortlessly transitioning into a smirk a moment later. “So, how’s your tension?”

“What tension?” Oswald teases, nosing under Edward’s jaw and planting affectionate kisses down his throat.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Edward purrs, tilting Oswald’s chin up for another kiss. Oswald is slow and careful with him, but Edward nearly jumps out of his lap when he feels Oswald’s palm rubbing tenderly over his groin. He hisses, wrapping a hand around Oswald’s wrist and pulling it from under his thighs, far away from his sore and leaking hole.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Oswald asks, eyes wide.

“No, I’m just sensitive right now,” Edward replies, brushing his fingers over Oswald’s cheek and carding them through his hair to reassure him. Normally, Oswald would continue to tease him long after they were finished, but they’d been a bit rough, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little tender. However, Edward is happily enjoying the sensation. “I feel great, I promise.”

“Want me to get you anything?” Oswald asks, stroking Edward’s back through his suit jacket.

“I’m fine, really,” Edwards says, relaxing into his shoulder. Oswald is still frowning. Edward sighs. Oswald won’t be satisfied until he believes he’s done everything in his power to care for Edward, which means that Edward needs to invent something useful for him to do so they can enjoy post-coital bliss together and relax.

“I should probably make use of the bathroom,” Edward offers, Oswald immediately snapping to attention.  

“You should,” Oswald agrees, eagerly helping Edward to stand and doing up his trousers for him. Edward is whisked away to their bedroom and escorted to the master bath. He makes use of the toilet and carefully cleans himself. Oswald usually likes to do this part for him, but Edward can’t help but hiss at his own gentle swipes of the cloth, and he doesn’t want Oswald to become convinced that he’s hurt him. Briefly going to the bathroom is the only mandatory part of his post-sex routine, so Oswald won’t find it unusual, and he won’t be surprised that Edward has already taken care of the mess Oswald made of him. He’s well aware that Edward would rather not have the misfortune of acquiring a urinary tract infection, thank you very much. Edward strips out of his sweat-dampened clothes, tossing his socks, underwear, and undershirt into the hamper as he emerges from the bathroom, hanging his suit to be dry cleaned. His shoes are deposited into the closet.

Oswald has laid a robe for him on the bed, which he slips into, wondering where his husband has run off to. Usually, he waits for Edward in their bed for postcoital cuddling and pillowtalk. Edward leaves their room, pulling the robe tightly around himself and holding the front securely closed. He doesn’t want anyone getting an eyeful if it turns out someone came calling while he was occupied in the bathroom.

That doesn’t turn out to be a concern; Oswald is merely making tea in the kitchen. Edward hums a little tune to himself as he enters so as not to surprise him, smiling when Oswald turns around. Edward pulls him into an embrace, arms winding around his shoulders.

“I made tea,” Oswald says, carefully encircling Edward’s waist. 

“Thank you,” Edward says, laying his head on Oswald’s shoulder and swaying with him. “I thought you might want to shower with me and then turn in for the night.”

“That sounds wonderful, my dear,” Oswald says, kissing his shoulder, his neck. He hesitates a moment. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Edward mumbles. He’s practically dozing off in Oswald’s warm embrace, despite the fact that he’s standing up. Oswald tightens his arms around him, holding him closer. 

“That I’m… _hot_ , when I’m angry.”

“So hot,” Edward agrees, tongue loosened drowsiness, as well as the feel-good hormones that typically follow _amazing_ sex and being held by Oswald. “ _Sexy_. Seeing you like that always makes me want you so badly… I have this fantasy of you dragging me away during a break in some heated negotiations and taking me, using me to relieve your tension. Other times I think about you clearing everyone else out of the room instead, and when you call them back in they all know what we’ve done just by looking at me.” Oswald audibly swallows.

“That’s very specific,” Oswald says. Edward shrugs.

“My fantasies are always very specific. Specifically about you, if that wasn’t clear. I enjoy pleasing you, Oswald, in every sense that applies.” He pauses, insecurities bubbling to the surface along with the sudden worry that he’s overshared. “Did you like what we did today?”

“You were incredible,” Oswald assures him, one hand drifting lower to cup his ass. “Perhaps I should take you up on that offer some time.”

“The offer always stands,” Edward says, a shiver going through him in anticipation at Oswald’s apparent interest. He hopes Oswald indulges him sooner rather than later.

“Have some tea,” Oswald suddenly insists, breaking their embrace and handing him a cup. Edward steadily drinks it, eager to retire to bed with him. He puts the cup back on the counter and takes Oswald’s hand, linking their fingers.

“Come shower with me.” Oswald lifts his hand and presses a kiss there.

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please yell at me if I made a goof. Or like, yell at me if I did a good. I appreciate that, too.


End file.
